


What The Pirate King Wants

by Spoomss



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Dark Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoomss/pseuds/Spoomss
Summary: Luffy was the Pirate King, and the Pirate King could do and have whatever he wanted.And if the Pirate King wanted Trafalgar Law?Then he'd have him.Warnings: Dubious consent, explicit sex, kinda Yandere Luffy.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208





	What The Pirate King Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This work came to life literally just because I thought Law was hot so.
> 
> Also in this universe Luffy is already the Pirate King, and Law doesn't have a devil fruit power and has never met Luffy. Just go with it.
> 
> Warnings in summary

Law's eyes blinked open slowly, heavily.

His sight was blurry and fuzzy at best. What he saw in front of him was little more than blobs of color and vague shapes, nothing that Law could really distinguish.

His brain feels fried and mushy. All thoughts are warbled and short, flashes that he doesn't have the energy to try and interpret. There's flickers of emotion, confusion, worry, fear, that get smothered under the thick blanket that surrounded Law's consciousness.

A heavy, study weight resting over his waist tightens and then loosens. He feels something fluffy nuzzle into the back of his neck. Law hums and leans back, because he's comfy, and warm, and that sturdy thing behind him makes him feel safe.

Something soft and calloused runs over his skin, down his bare stomach, down to the naked jut of his hip. Law absently shivers as the hand starts petting down his hip, resting over an area of his pelvis that feels strangely numb, strangely painful.

Law's eyebrows furrow, trying to shift away from the hand that kept trying to caress that area, but he's gently pulled back as the hand clamps over the area and holds, gripping the side of his hip in a way that was neither painful nor gentle.

He mumbles something that even he doesn't understand, a boneless arm lifting lazily to try and swat the hand away. He jolts as instead he finds his hand trapped within the grip of another, larger, more calloused hand.

And that seems to be the moment which Law's brain decides to get back online.

_Where the fuck was he? Who was touching him? Why was he so warm? Why did his brain feel like molasses? What the fuck is going on?!_

Law jerked away from the hand holding his, yelping as he tumbled out of what looked like a bed. His ass hit the floor hard, legs tangled in the sheets that effectively restrained him. He flailed and managed to kick them off, crawling away from the bed, breaths heavy, eyes wide, mind panicked.

He was in a large room, the walls were dark red. The floor has carpet. The bed he fell out of was big. There were windows to his left, big, tall. It was light out. Bright.

Someone was laughing.

Who was laughing?

Law's frantic eyes flicker around the room before they land on a man sitting on the bed.

What the fuck? Was he the guy who was touching him?

"W-who the fuck are you?!" Law shouts out, trying desperately to comprehend the situation without having his brain explode in the process.

The guy just keeps laughing as his cackles slowly descend into giggles, mirth filled eyes staring at Law like he was the funniest thing in existence. Which he would of taken offense to if he hadn't been dumbfounded and brain dead.

"What's so funny?" Law asks, blushing and embarrassed over nothing, or maybe something, but he doesn't know yet. He will, when his brain finally gets with the program and works.

"You!" The guy laughs, and yep, Law is now confused, flustered, scared, _and_ self-conscious.

Is he naked? Yep, he's naked. Law yelps again and pulls the sheets over his frame, trying to shield himself uselessly. Why was he naked? Where was he? What the fuck-

Law tries to calm his frantic mind, edging away from the hysteria he had been well on the way to. Maybe the man knew, could answer Law's many, many questions.

"Who are you?" He repeats, trying to remember if he knew the man. His face looked vaguely familiar, but not enough to be able to put a name to him.

The guy grins, toothy and wide, and he had a kinda childish face for such a muscular body. And _wow,_ the man was ripped, with bulging biceps and a broad chest and wide shoulders that would probably feel great underneath his hands and _Law get yourself under control this guy might've fucking kidnapped you._

"I'm Luffy!" the guy shouts cheerfully, shinning like the fucking sun from his spot on the large bed. Law thinks he was a momentarily blinded.

That was a weird name. It wasn't anything like the ones on Law's home island, so the man must've been from somewhere else, somewhere very far away. He raised eyebrow, because he swears he's heard that name before, but he can't remember where.

"And why am I here?" He asks sceptically.

The guy tilts his head in a movement that reminded Law of a puppy, blinking down at him as he started shuffling to the side of the bed.

"Because I want you to be, dummy!"

Law doesn't even want to explain how many aneurysms that gave him, instead focusing on how the guy was now standing (he was kinda short; shorter than Law, at least. Not that that was an accomplishment) and walking towards him.

Law shifted backwards as he approached till his back was pressed up against the wall behind him and there was no where else to run. The man crouched down in front of him; his eyes were brown. Absently, Law thought the color was pretty.

As the man shoves his face closer, invading all of Law's personal space, his back flattens out against the wall, head turned to the side and eyes clenched shut. He can feel hot breath on his cheek, the body heat emitting from the other man so tremendous that Law had to stop himself from melting into him.

"What are you- ah!"

Luffy picks Law up, like he was a child and not a fully grown fucking man, and carried him back to the bed where he dropped him. Law scrambled away as the man crawled onto the bed himself, a calloused hand wrapping around his ankle and pulling Law till he was underneath the man.

Law swallowed uselessly. "Who are you?" He asks again, whispers, because the man above him had to be something other than just _Luffy._

The man grins again, and it's much different seeing it up this close, seeing his lips stretch and widen over white teeth.

"I'm the Pirate King!"

Oh. This man wasn't just Luffy.

 _He was Monkey_ _D_ _fucking_ _Luffy._

Law was a _fucking idiot._

How he hadn't connected the dots before was a mystery, because there's probably not a person in the world that hasn't heard of Strawhat Luffy, The Pirate King.

With the marines constantly putting out new bounties and papers detailing the "horrendous and evil" acts of the pirate it was impossible not to.

Even on Law's tiny island where nothing ever happened and he lived out his peaceful life as a doctor there were constant streams of stories about the man's adventures, rumors of his strength, of his stubbornness.

Law takes a closer look at the man and sure enough, he had the midnight black hair, the cresent scar underneath his eye, and his trademark Strawhat was hanging off the back of his neck.

"W-wh-why. What?" Law stutters stupidly, because really, this was a very confusing situation to wake up to, and Law was supposed to be in the North Blue and last he heard The Strawhats were in New World, so he was no clue what's going on.

Luffy, _Monkey D Luffy,_ _nope_ _,_ _he's_ _not_ _getting_ _over that,_ giggles as he stares down at him.

"Traffy is so pretty," he coos. Law doesn't want to address the butchery of his name, but he wants to address the other part of the sentence even less.

Law let's out a little noise when his (still very much naked) hips are lifted onto the pirate's lap, blushing furiously and trying to inch away uselessly.

"Wh-where are my clothes?" He asks, and it seems like the less important question but he needs to work his way up to the big ones, like _what the actual fuck was going on._

"Hmm? Oh, I threw them away!"

Law gapes, momentarily forgetting to cover himself with his hands.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" He shouts, and he doesn't care if this man could kill him in the blink of an eye, he wants his fucking clothes.

"Because Traffy is prettier without them!" He laughs, leaning down to wrap his arms around Law's waist, lips locking with his own before he had time to protest.

And okay. The most powerful man in the world was kissing him. No biggy.

Law's eyes widen, hands coming up to push at the man's shoulders, but they were like stone. It's a clumsy kiss, like the person doing it hasn't had much experience, like an awkward teenage boy, too eager and too rough.

After minutes or maybe seconds the kiss ends, Luffy drawing away with another face splitting smile on his newly kissed lips. Law stares up at him helplessly.

"I saw Traffy in this paper a couple weeks ago," the man says, apparently taking pity on him and explaining the situation.

"And I thought, _wow, he's really pretty,_ y'know? Which is weird because I've never thought that about anything before, except for like, Sanji's cooking, but that's not a person.

"And then I couldn't stop thinking about how pretty you were. I was thinking about you during the day and during the night and all the time, and Nami started shouting at me for being distracted a lot, and I told her that it wasn't my fault, it was pretty guy's, but she just hit me again.

"But then I thought, _if_ _he's_ _that_ _pretty_ _on a paper, I wonder what he_ _looks_ _like in real life._ And then I realized that all I had to do was go to the town the paper was from to see you!" Luffy giggles, far too innocent for someone confessing to of kidnapped someone.

"So I brought you back to my ship and now you can stay with me forever!"

Law blinked.

He remembers that paper. Law had been in the news for curing a seemingly uncurable illness, remembers smiling for real when the photographer took the picture, one of the few times he'd ever done so. He was proud of himself, happy with his work for once, happy that the little kid with the disease had gotten to go home to his parents alive and well.

Processing the logic of this man was like trying to reason with a toddler.

Useless.

_The Pirate King,_ _the_ _most wanted man_ _in_ _world, the most dangerous man in the world, kidnapped Law, because he thought he was_ _pretty_ _._

He's not even going to bother anymore.

"Well, ah..." Law starts awkwardly, still processing the sentence, still yearning for his mattress back home, away from this strange man, "that's very flattering, but could I maybe...leave?"

Luffy's eyes flicker for a moment, the bright and open look replaced with a dark, feral one. It takes Law a second to recognize that low rumbling sound as a growl coming from Luffy's chest.

"No," he says, the words clipped, short. "You're not allowed to leave me."

Law starts to protest, starts to yell and say fuck off, he just wants to go home, but stops as he's hoisted up onto the man's lap and a mouth latches onto his neck. Law yelps, the only thing stopping him from falling back the arms around his waist.

The lips on his neck were ruthless, sucking and biting, some how finding all of his sweet spots in seconds. Law bit his lip to keep in the traitorous sounds his body wanted to release, hands threading into the man's hair and trying to pull him away for naught.

The man was devouring him like he was starving, leaving bruises and hickies all over his neck, sucking a collar of marks that would be impossible to hide. Law had always had a bit of a fetish for things like this, and right now it was coming back to bite him in the ass (quite literally).

When Luffy bites down, hard enough to draw blood, on the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder Law can't stop the moan that tumbles past his lips, his cheeks tainted pink and eyes averted to the side.

The lips pause.

Law pants lightly, doesn't look at the suddenly still man, sure that the embarrassment would eat him alive. Damn him for having so many fucking weak spots.

The world tips suddenly and Law gasps, bounces as his back hits the mattress. The man above him was a stranger compared to the bubbly and giggly one before, eyes dark, staring at him with a want so obvious that he could barely maintain eye contact.

"Do that again," a deep, baritone voice commands.

Law looks up strangely. "...what?" He pants, hesitant to allow his voice free control after what it'd done.

"Make more sounds like that," the voice clarifies before dipping back down to his neck.

And normally, Law would protest, would say no and fuck off, would throw in his signature middle fingers for good measure. But _damn_ _was_ _Luffy good at playing his body like a fiddle._

He's helpless against the little whimper that he vocalizes when Luffy's lips start trailing down his chest, licking over the lines of ink, down to one of Law's nipples.

When he suckes the bud into his mouth Law hears a high pitched keen, somehow blushing further once he realized it was his own. He can feel Luffy's grin pressed against his chest as his tongue laves over his chest, biting down on the peak as Law's back arches up into the touch.

His hand was playing with the neglected bud, pinching and rubbing over it, making Law feel suffocated, surrounded.

After sucking and nipping at one for a while, he switched to the other one, biting down lightly, and Law's hand flew up to clamp over his mouth because he was starting to sound like a two beli whore.

Luffy's eyes flicker upwards and then a snarl interrupts his expression, his own hand shooting up and yanking Law's wrist away.

"Hey- ahh!" He starts to shout only to be cut short by a moan as the man bit down on his collar bone, and Law felt like it was going to scar from how hard it felt like the teeth had clamped down.

"I said make more noises, not less," Luffy growls, giving him a rough, short kiss before going back to his chest.

Law was too dazed to argue.

After nipping at him for what felt like hours but was probably minutes, he begins to trail down again, sucking a hickey onto his waist, nipping at his ribs.

And then they stop.

Law almost complains at the lack of attention before he can get his tongue back under his control. He lifts his head curiously, only to stare in horror.

Luffy was staring at the place on his pelvis, right where his stomach met his thigh, the place that had felt strange earlier. His hands reach up and they caress the area gently, reverently, like it's a treasure.

Law screams.

Because on his fucking hip is a brand, a strange mix of Luffy's Jolly Roger and some other symbol he can't describe.

Law's been _fucking branded._

Luffy jumps as his head snaps up from where he'd been enthralled with the burns, staring at him with concern.

He crawled back over his body, one hand petting down his side and the other still fucking caressing that hideous mark, and _why won't he let go._

Law tries to buck him off, shoves at his shoulders pitifully as the pirate let's out shushing noises, kissing down his jawline. The man doesn't budge. Law doesn't have a fraction of the man's strength, his weak noodle arms are as effective as feathers, but _he needs him to let go._

He fucking branded Law. This little fucking shit who acted like he was the most innocent person in the world _branded him. Law is going to have a fucking heart attack._

It takes him awhile to realize that the wetness on his face is from tears. It takes him even longer to realize that they're his own.

"Wh-what-what did you d-do to m-me," he gets out between dry sobs. Luffy just shushes him and finally shifts his hand off of the brand to the back of his thigh, running over the smooth flesh gently.

"I just needed people to know you were mine," he explains, tone soft, comforting if the context were anything but this, "you look so pretty now, even prettier than before!" He says like it was a good thing, a frustrated noise leaving his lips when Law only starts to sob harder.

God, now he'd never be able to get away.

Not that his chances weren't practically non-existent before. Escaping from the Pirate King? Impossible. There wasn't a place in the world where Law could hide, there was no one in the world willing to suffer Luffy's wrath in favor of helping him.

But he had a shred of hope.

And now that's just been fucking spat on.

Because no matter where he runs and no matter where he hides people will see that mark and drag him right back here. It was as effective as any chains, any prison cell.

Law's chest hurts, aches, feels like it's too small to get in enough air. Little hiccups are leaving his throat in pitiful noises. His hands have taken to gripping Luffy's shoulders like a lifeline instead of pushing them away, because he needed something, he needed some kind of comfort, and Law didn't care if it was the cause of his distress that offered it.

Luffy just keeps letting out little shushing noises, gentle kisses peppered over his face, his lips catching the tears as they fall. He starts whispering something, Law can't hear what, in a soothing voice, nuzzling his face into Law's neck.

After awhile Law's sobs begin to turn into just little hitches of his breath, his tears drying, his violent movements slowing till he was still on the bed, trapped beneath Luffy's muscle mass.

"...why are you doing this to me," Law whispers, his voice raw and scratchy. Because it can't just be because he thought he was _pretty._ If Law's been fucked over in life just because some lunatic found him attractive then he wants to have a few words with the higher power in his life.

Luffy hums and Law feels it more than hears it, can feel every breath the man takes from where he's stuffed his face into Law's neck.

"Because I'm the Pirate King, so I can do whatever I want," he says, condemns, shifting and pushing himself up to hover over Law.

Law growls frustratedly. "But _I_ don't want this!" He shouts.

"But _I_ do!" Luffy shouts back, and _holy fuck,_ did no one ever teach this kid what the word consent means?

Law opens his mouth to yell back, fully aware that he sounds like a toddler shouting back and forth like this with a man who could crush him with his pinky finger, but just not caring, only to let out a little squeal _and Law really needs to learn to control his reactions._

Luffy had crawled back down to Law's hips, kissing around them, nibbling on his flesh. He sucked a mark right besides the brand, so close to the sensitive skin that Law might've exploded right there. Luffy starts licking around it, trailing the lines with his tongue, sprinkling kisses all over it like it was something to be admired and not the current bane of Law's existence.

Law let's out little gasping moans throughout it all. The skin was sensitive, not painful but not the same as the rest of his body. Law wonders how long he's been asleep. If he slept through someone searing his flesh, then it couldn't have been a natural sleep.

It's an overwhelming sensation, what Luffy is doing to him.

Law's never been very interested in sex. Sure, he's had plenty of propositions, he's been told he's attractive before, but he's just never really seen the point of it. He was more interested in his work, spent day and night working at the hospital. People had speculated that he wasn't human with how much he worked and how disinterested he was in anything besides it.

What Luffy was doing to him now was an all new experience, was too much, was like being drowned within sensations and feelings that Law had never experienced before.

Something blunt and slippery presses against Law's entrance and he gasps and tries to shift away, realizing that _oh my god he's about to have sex with the Pirate King._

Non consensual sex. His first and hopefully last time with a guy was going to be non consensual. If Law could, he would face palm.

A grunt leaves him as the finger breaches his entrance, and Law doesn't have time to wonder when Luffy got lube because the feeling it gives him is so _strange_ and _different._

It's not exactly pleasurable, more just weird, slightly uncomfortable even. Law's eyebrows furrow and he tries to shift away again, but Luffy grips his hip and holds him in place. The pirate's face is focused and aroused as he works the digit inside of Law.

When the fingers sinks into the knuckle Law let's out a little huff of air. Luffy wiggles it inside of him in a movement that feels weird and foreign. If this is what sex is supposed to feel like, then Law really hasn't been missing anything all these years.

Luffy starts pulling it out, only to push it back in, starting to thrust it inside of him shallowly.

Law grunts, small noises leaving him as the pirate works.

"...is this supposed to feel good?" He rasps, because if this is what they were gonna do the entire time then Law was content with sitting out.

Luffy chuckles, shifting forwards so he was face to face with Law as his finger works. "Just wait," he says ominously, clashing with the cheery grin he was wearing.

Law huffs and flops his head to the side.

He doesn't know why he wasn't screaming and thrashing right now. He should be fighting against this, because he didn't want it, but at the same time...it kinda felt good.

Luffy didn't seem like a rapist. He acted like a little kid, cheery and selfish, a little possessive. And Law hadn't really fought back against him, had he? Maybe, if he did, Luffy would actually stop.

Maybe Law actually wanted this.

Another finger presses against his entrance and pushes in slowly, making Law gasp and wiggle his hips a little at the feeling. It feels like so much more than just the single digit.

Luffy snickers a little, going back to lavish attention on his neck as he works the second finger inside. Once they were both all the way in Luffy started scissoring them, stretching Law's passage and making him let out little noises in response.

The fingers start moving around, pressing against his walls, searching for something. Luffy's eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he works.

"What are you- _aahhhh-"_

Luffy shouts "Found it!" with a shit eating grin.

Luffy's fingers pressed into a spot in Law that made his see stars, his toes curling and back arching, pushing back against the fingers in his ass. As Luffy massages around the area and presses against it ruthlessly Law can't help the long, drawn out keen that escapes him as heat starts pooling in his stomach.

It feels _so good,_ and maybe this is what sex is supposed to feel like, maybe _this_ was why everyone was so obsessed with it. Law's hands reach up to thread into Luffy's hair, gripping the locks tight as his feet slide against the blankets, trying to find some purchase to brace himself on.

His thighs fall open, Luffy setting between them more solidly. His mind was blanking out on the pleasure, Luffy's mouth on his neck, his hand on his hip, his fingers in his ass.

He hardly realizes when a third finger breaches him, too caught up in the pleasure Luffy was giving him. He doesn't have the mind to be embarrassed with the whorish sounds he's letting out, with the way he's pushing back against Luffy's fingers, grinding his hips against him shamelessly.

He's so caught up in the feeling that when Luffy's fingers are suddenly gone, leaving Law empty as his entrance spasms and tries to cope with the sudden loss, he lets out a whine, hands reaching out for the pirate and grasping at air.

Luffy had crawled off the bed and was shimmying out of his jean shorts quickly, almost ripping the fabric in his rush to get back to Law. When he turns back around Law's eyes widen comically, staring at the flesh between his legs with a little shuffle backwards.

_Well now he knew where the man seemed to get his endless supply of confidence._

Monkey D Luffy was fucking _hung,_ thick and long, and he thinks that's the biggest dick he's ever seen in his life. Which was funny, because he was a doctor, so he's seen his fair share of genitalia.

Law stutters out a little "I don't think that's going to fit," cringing afterwards because he sounds like a blushing virgin, but still, _he doesn't think that's going to fit._

Luffy gets back on the bed and crawls towards him, his tongue coming out and wetting his lips as he stares at Law like he was a full course meal. He grips Law's hips again, pulling him back so they're resting on his lap, the blunt end of his dick pressing against his entrance.

Law let's out a distressed noise at how large he feels compared to the fingers, trying once again to escape. Luffy growls in frustration and yanked Law back on his lap, the older man yelping as he does so, legs coming up to wrap around Luffy's waist to avoid flailing.

"W-wait-"

Luffy starts pressing the head against Law's entrance, a pressure there that made Law whimper, hands clawing against the sheets.

And then the head pops inside, and it's big, it's _so big,_ and Law screams, or moans, or mewls like a whore, he can't really tell, but his feet arch and his back arches and Law thinks his _brain arches, because he's never felt anything like this._

Law doesn't even realize that Luffy began pushing in, slowly, till he feels his balls against his ass, till he feels stuffed to the brim, like he'll explode at any moment, till he thinks Luffy's crawling inside of him and up his throat.

Behind the blood rushing in his ears Law hears pitiful little wanton moans and Law had never thought that he could sound like that before. He never thought he could sound so vulnerable, so sexual, so sluttish. He could make a convincing whore in this moment.

When Law begins to regain his mind, panting lightly, sweat sticking him to the sheets, he furrows his eyebrows. Luffy hasn't moved an inch after pushing all the way in. He was just sitting there, thick, pulsing, hot inside of his ass.

Law tilts his head downwards, that's all he feels like he can do, like his energy had been drained. Luffy was staring in something like awe at his stomach, something like amazement.

Law realizes why the next second.

There's a bulge in his stomach that wasn't there before. A bulge where Luffy's dick should be. A bulge that _was_ Luffy's dick.

_Oh my god._

A whimper leaves him, his shaking hand lifting and hovering over the area, too scared to try and feel _it,_ touch _it._

Luffy's hand covers his and guides it down to rest over the bulge. Law sobs, out of some emotion that he can't describe but felt an awful lot like too much, as his hand rests against it, Luffy gasping. Luffy pushes his hand on top of Law's against the bulge, and Law gasps, sobs, breaks, because he can _feel it moving inside of him._

Luffy leans down and nuzzles his face against it, kissing around the area with gentle presses of his lips, feather light. He's lavishing attention over the area, worshiping it, and it's too much for Law, everything was too much. He feels like Luffy was spilling out of his ears, out of his throat, out of every pore in his body.

Luffy moves and Law shatters.

He drags out slowly, till only the tip was inside and Law feels like prostitute for how empty he feels without it in him, how _worthless_ _he feels without Luffy filling him up._

When he thrusts back in Law chokes on a moan. He's fast and brutal, pounding against his ass and finding a pace fast enough to leave Law reeling, grasping at the pirate's sweat slick shoulders with blunt nails, scraping down his back, trying to hold onto something.

Law's drooling by now, spit dripping down his chin. It feels like too much and not enough, it feels so fucking good and too fucking good. Law realizes why people were so obsessed with it now. He could spend the rest of his life doing this and die happy.

His eyes have rolled back in his head, hips gyrating downwards, legs hitched up around Luffy's waist and squeezing tight. Stars are exploding behind his eyes, the edges of his vision whiting out and Luffy grunts, low, baritone, deep.

He leans down and kisses up Law's jaw, biting down on his ear as Law groans.

"Traffy is so pretty," he whispers huskily, " _so fucking pretty."_

Law moans because that's all he can do at this point, reduced to a whimpering mess on the bed at this man's hands, reduced to an atom, reduced to a haze of pleasure that devoured him whole.

The heat pooling in his gut was building fast. Law's not sure how long he can hold off. He's sure to explode at any moment.

Luffy starts speeding up, faster than his already fast speed, faster than Law can cope with. The pleasure was building, building, building, Law was going to pop like a fucking balloon.

"I-im g- _ahhh- gonna-"_

Law screams. His mind blanks out. He clenches down hard on Luffy's dick, eyes rolling back, collapsing against the mattress like a broken doll. White splatters on his stomach and Luffy's chest, and he doesn't have the energy to be embarrassed.

Luffy grunts and his pace gets erratic and random, stills above him, heat filling him, spilling inside of him. The pirate collapses on top of him and Law grunts at the added weight.

Luffy's arms wind around his waist as he smothers his face into Law's chest, pressing little kisses along the edges of his tattoos, nuzzling against him like a cat.

Law's mind is blank and silent, peaceful, as he slowly brings his arms up to rest on the man's shoulders. Luffy hums and squeezes him a bit, mumbling something incomprehensible before his eyes flutter closed and a soft snoring sound fills the room.

Law blinks, looking up at the ceiling.

If staying with Luffy meant doing that for the rest of his life, maybe he wouldn't mind it that much.


End file.
